


What Croissant Saw

by Pupmon1



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Related, Gen, Not A Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pupmon1/pseuds/Pupmon1
Summary: What Croissant saw when she went back to Timekeeper's past.
Relationships: Croissant Cookie & Timekeeper Cookie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	What Croissant Saw

**Author's Note:**

> This is my interpretation of what happened with Croissant and TK in chapter 15.

Croissant darted through the timerift, she could feel Timekeeper right on her heels. She kept an eye on the coordinates. The time being kept trying to flip them, trying to send her hurtling to only Timekeeper knows where. Every time Croissant managed to pull them back on course.

She found her point, threw the switch, and chugged through another timerift.

And Croissant found herself back at the TBD. Agents milled about the room, and a stage was set up. She heard Timekeeper come beside her, the gears whirring in her chest as they both watched her past.

"Agents your attention please!" A large man standing on the stage called out...Croissant knew him, Orange Bark. He paused for a moment before saying proudly. "As senior engineer, it is my honor to introduce our newest agent, l̷̹͙͓̭̙͐͌̕͜a̴̤̯͖̠̚͜e̷̩̜̱̝͐̽̾a̶̠̻̫͝C̶̹̦͉͊͜m̶̮̓̑r̶̘̞̜̆͂͐̃ ̵͚̖̊͝ͅp̷̗͊̓͑̑̍r̴̘̿͊̒͛̂͒D̷͓̱̠̼̚o̴͔̠̭̰͆̆̌͗̓̍!"

The crowd erupted into applause as a young woman stepped onto the stage. Her light blonde hair striped with light orange was tied up in a sloppy bun., and she was wearing a familiar green jumpsuit. There was a large smile on her face...but Croissant couldn't make out her eyes, she couldn't focus on them.

"She has come to us in an...unorthodox manner, but her ability has impressed us. We expect great things from her!"

Orange Bark pulled out a pocketwatch and placed it in the young woman's hands. Croissant quickly grabbed the controls of her old ship, then paused to take one last look.

Her heart dropped like a rock. Orange Bark was still rambling on about what an impressive engineer Timekeeper was...meanwhile the young woman had turned away and was admiring the pocketwatch.

Croissant knew what it was...calibrated by the director themselves it showed the young woman's age to the second.

The engineer's hand went to her fanny pack, her own pocketwatch tucked away safe. The smile on the young woman's face was earnest and genuine...and Croissant leaned back in her seat.

"Well?" Timekeeper spoke up, tucking something into her own pack. "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing," Croissant said plainly.

She couldn't do it. She couldn't deprive someone else of this happiness. Croissant pulled down her goggles, punched in another time, and took off through the portal.

* * *

The engineer watched the train pull away, and once out of sight her arm fell. She was happy, happy to have helped Brave and happy to have fixed everything.

She was only alone for a moment before she felt someone beside her. She didn't need to glance over to know it was Timekeeper.

She wanted to anyway.

"So...all that stuff about us being the same person...that was a lie wasn't it."

Timekeeper chuckled. "If you had asked a staunt hour ago I would've told you no. You and I are the same, our choices lead down the same path, or...so I thought."

"But we're not really, are we?"

"Your choice surprised me. If you were me it would not have."

Croissant rolled her eyes and playfully glared at the time being. "That's not really a straight answer."

Timekeeper hummed and rocked before flipping upside down. "Do I look like the kind of person to give a straight anything?"

Croissant laughed and shook her head. "Yeah, I guess not. Come on...I've gotta get to work on my timecraft, and you're going to help."

Timekeeper gasped dramatically. "Not even a day as my apprentice and you already think you can order me around?" She put a hand on her chest as she righted herself. "How bold!"

"Boldness is what got me here! Now let's go! Woot!" Croissant jumped a little and Timekeeper laughed and smiled.

Croissant didn't know what was in store for her...but as long as she and Timekeeper worked together, nothing could stop them.


End file.
